The mismatched pair
by Melanie Barbour
Summary: *** SPOILER***** just read it ok? it's 10 years after the last eppy ... CHapter 8 has been removed for editing.. please await the NEW ending.. to be released in a week or two
1. Default Chapter

* I do not own Cowboy Bebop*****  
"It's been ten years, hasn't it?" The girl sat tapping her fingers on the oak table in front of her. It was the third time that week she had been to the labs.  
"Ten years is a long time and it changes people look at yourself."  
"Yeah, I have changed a bit over the years." She turned towards the doctor and smiled. "Can we see him now?"  
"Yes. It will take a few hours before he will be awake but you can see him now if you'd like."  
The girl and the man walked down the hall to the medical sleep chambers. The tall cylinders lined the room and in the middle was subject #14W75Y: Spike Spiegel. He slept peacefully at least he looked that way. He was going to be woke up in six hours, brought back to the world he was almost ripped out of.  
"Jet.. Do you think he will remember us?" The girl looked at the man in the reflection off the cylinder.  
"I'm sure he will. You have to remember that you were 13 when this happened, he's only seen you as a child." Jet smiled and ruffled the girl's hair.  
"I remember those days, Ed the hacker.. Not Elisabeth Dean, the college student."   
"Excuse me, we need the cylinder now." The doctor spoke over the loud speaker. The pair moved back as Spike was moved backwards and into the lab.  
"Six hours, right?" Ed asked the doctor.  
"You ask me that every time I see you Elisabeth, yes six hours." He smiled and pointed to the door. "Go do something. I don't need you here for six hours."  
"Anything you say Dr. Corry." She smiled and walked towards the door. "Are you coming Jet?"  
"I'm coming. We better make sure the Swordfish II is clean and ready."   
"So I get to touch her?"  
"No." He said gruffly.  
"I'm 23 years old! Don't you think I'm old enough to handle a ship?"  
"You're still a child."  
"If you don't let me help.. I'll start talking in the third person again."  
"Oi! Fine, you can help. Just don't break anything." Said Jet as they walked into the hanger of the Bebop.  
"I can almost picture Spike in the cockpit. Six hours is just too long to wait!" She grabbed a sponge and wiped the dust off the old ship, restoring it it's brilliant red.  
"Yeah, sad to say I miss that lunk head."  
"Lunk head, wow. I remember that."  
Jet smiled and kept to his cleaning. Be it there were two of them the job was done in half the time. The Swordfish II sparkled under the hanger lights unlike the pale crimson it was 45 minutes ago. After Ed had put down her sponge she picked up the vid-phone that was buzzing from the worktable.  
"Elisabeth?" Dr. Corry said from the other end.  
"That's who you got.. Start talking." She smiled.  
"Well I think you two should be here when Spike gets awake. It's going to be hard on him learning he's not really dead but alive."  
"Good idea. Hey Jet, you want to take a trip to the lab?"  
"Sure, let me feed Ein." He bent down feeding the small Welsh Corgi, who looked the same as he did ten years ago.  
Five and a half hours, three card games and two packs of cigarettes later it was time for sleeping Spike to awake.  
"What do you think will be his first words?"  
"Something to the point of 'Why the Hell didn't you let me die'. But that's just the way Spike has always been." Jet sighed as he put a hand to his head to rub his temples.  
"I'm sure in the long run he'll be happy to be alive."  
"How I wish I had your outlook on life."  
Dr. Corry peaked his balding head into the waiting room. He and Jet looked fairly alike only Dr. Corry looked like a younger Jet.  
"I think you guys should come into the main lab. It will be good for him to see someone he knows when he wakes up."  
"Good idea. C'mon Jet. Let's see Spike." Ed jumped up and walked towards the door.  
"I suggest you calm down a bit. He's going to be in no mood to have a hyper girl around him."  
"Yeah but I'm so happy to see him, aren't you?"  
"Yes I am but you don't see me being half as hyper as you." It was the truth. Jet was very happy to see Spike up and alive after all those years. He loved Ed to death, she was like the daughter he never had but still that girl was too much some times.  
In the main lab room Spike's body was on a table, hooked up to life support systems. He looked dead but he was breathing. Elisabeth watched him and a smile grew on her lips. He was alive and finally she could have someone her own age to talk to. Everyone in the room stopped as Spike turned slightly.  
"Um..am, am I dead?" Spike kept his eyes closed the lights too bright for the moment.  
"No, Spike you're not dead. You're very much alive."  
"Jet, you sound older. How long have I been out, where am I?"  
"You've been out for ten years and you're in a medical lab on Mars."  
"Ten years?" Spike coughed then sighed. "I've thought I was dead."  
"We all thought you were dead too. Faye was so crushed she ran off and we haven't heard from her from that day. So for the last ten years it has been Ed, Ein and myself."  
"Faye ran away, gesh. I though Ed left and was gone for good."  
"No. I came back because I missed everyone so much."  
"So that's the mysterious voice. You're what, 18..19 years old now?"  
"I'm 23."  
Spike opened his eyes and looked up at the two. Sure as Hell Jet looked the same. He was missing more hair and what hair he had left had a silver tint to it. Now Ed was a different story. She was tall and thin with short red hair. The hair was the only thing that had stayed the same.  
"When can I leave?"  
"We still have some tests but you should be able to leave tonight." One of the doctors looked at Spike's charts as he spoke.  
"Then you'll be back on the Bebop."  
"You guys are still staying on the Bebop?"  
"She's my baby you have to remember that. Speaking of people's babies, there is one still in the hanger just waiting to be let free." Jet smiled.  
"And she's looking as good as ever."  
"The Swordfish II, I miss her."  
Later that night Spike was able to go home. In his hospital room he looked over at his clothing that Ed had so happily brought him and then into the mirror over the sink.  
"Ten years do change people. I should have died, I should be with Julia." He sighed and put his head in his hands. Slowly he dressed himself still feeling a little weak from the whole wake up process.  
"Spike, are you up yet? Jet was going to come to pick you up but something came up." She spoke through the closed door.  
"I'm up Ed. You can come in."  
The door slowly opened and the red head walked into the room. She wore tore jeans and a white tank top and the most surprising, she wore shoes.  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Fine, lets get out of here. I hate hospitals."  
"Sounds good to me. I have a cab waiting."  
They walked out of the hospital together and then got into the cab. The ride home nether said a thing. Spike looked out his window and Ed looked out her own.   
"So you made it safely. I thought Elisabeth.. I mean Ed would have taken you and hid you somewhere."  
"Elisabeth huh? Is that what you call yourself now? What happened to being Ed?" Spike sat down on the couch.  
"Ed left when I started college. I'm now Elisabeth Dean. Jet still calls me Ed, habit I think." The girl looked at Jet who was talking to someone on the vid-phone.  
"You don't mind if I still call you Ed, do you?"  
"Not at all. Ed, Elisabeth.. Same thing."   
"Hey Ed, how would you like to do a little hacking?" Jet called from the other room.  
"Sure. What needs to be hacked?"  
"Personal files that we need if we want to catch this bounty head."  
"No problem." The girl grabbed a new computer from besides the couch. She kicked off her shoes and put her goggles on.  
"Still a hacker.. And Jet's still a bounty hunter. Things haven't changed all too much I see."  
"Oh things have changed Spike. You need a license to be a bounty hunter now and there are no more gates. The whole system was replaced. We still bounty hunt, Ed has become pretty good at it."  
"Ed.. The bounty hunter. Now I really need a beer." Both Spike and Elisabeth smiled at the comment.  
"Speaking of beer, Ed weren't you supposed to go to the store to pick up supplies?"  
"Fine I get the hint." The girl stood up and stretched letting her goggles rest around her neck.  
"Bring Spike with you. He needs some fresh air after being in the tube all those years plus he'll make sure you'll come home with stuff we need unlike the computer stuff you bring home. Just be safe you two."   
"Don't you think it would be better if I stayed home?"  
"Spike you'll get to see the inside of the Bebop soon enough. You two be back soon."  
"Yes Dad." Ed giggled and walked towards the exit. "Are you coming Spike?"  
"Might as well. Nothing to do but stay around here and get bored."  
"Wait missy, aren't you forgetting something?"  
"And what would that be, Jet?" Ed stopped at the air hatch.  
"Shoes."  
"Oh yeah.. Almost forgot about those." She blushed and walked back to the couch, sitting down and pulling her tan shoes on to her slender feet.  
"And don't forget the list. We need everything on the list."  
"We can handle if Jet. I mean we are both adults. How weird is that, Ed an adult?"  
Again the two hopped a cab and made their way to the local market. The market was packed with people looking over good from the many vendors. Ed smiled as she removed herself from the cab. There were many things on the list that meant more time out of the Bebop and more time with Spike.  
"Where do we start?" Spike patted his pockets looking for his cigarettes.  
"You shouldn't smoke. I'm surprise that being out for so long didn't kill the cravings."  
"Did I say anything about smoking?"  
Elisabeth smiled and looked towards the crowd of people, "No, no you didn't."  
"Ok then."   
They stood quietly until Ed grabbed Spike's hand and led him into the swarm of people. She weaved in and out of the mass knowing where to go to get the things the Bebop needed.  
"Do you know where you're going Ed?" Spike smirked and watched the red patch bob around in front of him.  
"Do you have to question me?"  
"Young lady, you shouldn't answer a question with a question. It's rude."  
Elisabeth stopped and looked at one of the venders, who was also a lady friend of Jet's. The woman was tall with silver-blonde hair. Her eyes were a dark blue, almost so dark that they looked black.  
"Hello Alice. How are things today?"  
"Things are good. Business is hot but there have been more and more hunters around here. How rude of me, who is your gentleman friend?"  
"This is Spike Spiegel, Spike this is Alice Miller. We've become good friends over the five years we've known each other."  
"Spike huh? Oh, you're the man Jet has been talking about."  
"We're out shopping while Jet stays and takes care of the work. I rather be helping with the work then shopping."  
"What do you need?"  
Ed handed the women the list, which was hastily written on a sheet of loose-leaf paper. She looked it over trying to read the writing, which was almost impossible to read.  
"Let me look at it, I'm sure I can read Jet's writing." Spike held out his hand waiting for Alice to hand over the paper.  
When he had received the paper he looked over it carefully. He narrowed his different tinted eyes at the list then smiled.  
"I can read it."  
"Good, so I guess I'll see you later Alice. Aren't you coming over tonight for dinner?"  
"Like always. Tell Jet I said Hello."  
Ed nodded and walked away from Alice's fruit stand. A half an hour later, while inside a market the two finished the shopping.  
"So Alice knows Jet?"   
"Yeah. We all met at a bar a few years ago." She smiled and watched Spike heave up two bags into his arms then she looked down at the bags in her hands.  
"Are Jet and her… you know?"  
"I think they are but who knows with him. He so hard to read."  
"Tell me about it. I think we should get back home, I don't want to lug these bags anymore then I have to."  
"Spike the baby. Awww, does baby need his diapers changed?" Ed laughed as she went to get another cab.  
"I'm not a baby. You have to remember I just woken up after ten years, I'm out of smokes, I'm looking at a 23 year old Ed and Jet has a girlfriend. Tell me that wouldn't freak you out."  
"Doesn't freak me out one bit. You're just a baby Spike, it's that easy."  
"Wait until we get back to the Bebop and I get my hands free."  
"What are you gonna do? Grope me to death." She laughed even harder.  
Spike's face turned red from both embarrassment and slight anger. "I'm not talking about that. I'd put you to work.. Doing…Um something. Just thinking makes my head hurt."  
"Thinking, something new for you Spike?"  
He rolled his eyes and got into the cab that had just pulled up. Setting the bags between each other they sat looking out their windows like they had after coming out of the hospital.  
"So, Ed have you had any boyfriends.. Girlfriends.. Both?"  
"Why are you asking?"  
"Just wondering. I want to catch up with you guys the best I can."  
Elisabeth sighed and watched the town go by.  
"Yeah, I've had a few boyfriends. All jerks. Can't find any good men. Jet says it's because I'm too hyper and act like a child. What does he want from me? I mean does he want for me to be married by now and out of the Bebop?"  
"I don't know what he wants but I doubt he want you just to marry some ass and be unhappy. I think he needs you on the Bebop. We are a team right?"  
"A team.. I like the sound of that. It's good to have you back Spike."  
"Thanks, it's good to be back."  
When the two returned to the Bebop Ed went off to the main room and Spike went to the kitchen.  
"I met you're girlfriend today."  
"Spike I don't know what the Hell you're talking about."  
"So you don't know a women by the name of Alice Miller?"  
"Oh. Alice is a lady friend of mine, not a girlfriend."  
Ed smiled as she went back to her hacking job while listening to Spike and Jet talk. "I think she's you're girlfriend. There's nothing to be ashamed about having a girlfriend. I'm never ashamed at having boyfriends."  
"That's different. You're young Ed, you're allowed go have boyfriends and what not. I should be married by now."  
"So, what's for dinner?" Spike smirked as he changed the subject.  
"I'm not sure right now. I'm thinking about beef something or other."  
"Impress her with your fine culinary skills. Wine and dine her." Elisabeth brought her hand up pretending to ballroom dance. She waltzed into the kitchen with her eyes closed, twirling around a bit.  
"Get out of here Ed. If you break anything you'll pay for it."  
"What was the last thing I broke?"  
"That damned computer of yours."  
"May I be as bold as to correct you dear Jet? The item that was broken was my own therefore it shouldn't be counted."  
"She's got you there."  
"You two are driving me nuts. I have a million things to do go do something. Go help Ed move her stuff out of your room Spike."  
"WHAT?" His eye twitches slightly. "You let her have MY room?"  
"Ten years is a long time and I got sick of her sleeping on the couch so I let her have your bed. Why, you don't like having women in your bed?"  
"But this is Ed we're talking about. For all you know she could have had sex in MY bed."  
"It's the only action that bed has ever seen so, hush." Ed smiled.  
"So you did have sex in MY bed?"  
"Nope."  
"Second warning, I want you two to get lost."  
"C'mon Spike, help me why don't ya?"  
"Fine, nothing to do but help you."  
  
Spike's old room was fairly the same. His Bruce Lee posters still graced the walls but it didn't have the manly feel to it be it a woman had lived in it for ten years.  
"All my stuff is in boxes. All the boxes are marked." Elisabeth pointed to the cluster of boxes in the corner.  
"Ok. Where are you going to be staying from now on?"  
"In one of the small cargo bays. It isn't very large but it is big enough for me."  
"I understand. Why did you choose to take my room? I mean there are the cargo bays and what not."  
Ed paused and looked at the boxes, her back to Spike. "Just look at it as my way of getting over you not being here. When I learned you were going to be in cold sleep for ten years I wasn't sure how to handle it. Be it I was still a child when this all happened I did the only thing I knew to do, I slept in the bed you slept in. " She smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Your bed smelt like you for a week then I had to change the sheets. Then when I started to miss you I went to your closet and your clothing, even though they are clean they still smelt like you."  
"You really missed me that much? I don't understand why, I never spent that much time with you."  
"Who knows? Now that we're done having a heart to heart lets get me moved out so you can have your room back. I need a shower before dinner."  
"Damn you're bossy."  
Each of them grabbed a box and lugged it to the small room, which looked less like a room and more like a big closet. When it was down to the last two boxes Elisabeth grabbed a box up but it was too heavy, she almost dropped it but Spike grabbed it. They looked at each other for a second. Ed's arms were wrapped around the box holding it tightly to her stomach and Spike's arm was under the box, the back of his hand resting against her stomach.  
"This is a small problem." Ed smiled nervously.  
"No problem, just let go of the box and I'll catch it."  
"Spike you already have a box in your other arm."  
"I can work this out. Don't worry so much. Anything in these boxes breakable?"  
"No, not that I know of."  
"Ok, easy way to handle this." He dropped the box in his other arm and quickly took the box from Ed, "See?"  
"Reckless." She picked up the box that was dropped and walked behind Spike on their last trip from his room to hers.  
"I maybe reckless but it works for me. Time to go and bug Jet so you can take your shower."  
"Don't worry I don't take long in the bathroom."  
He just shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. Slowly Spike made his way to the kitchen when Jet was cooking and muttering a few things to himself.  
"How goes the cooking?"  
"Don't you ever knock Spike? You're going to give me a heart attack one day."  
"Why should I knock? Not like your cooking in the nude or anything."  
"If he was let's hope he isn't using grease." Alice commented from the doorway of the kitchen.  
"Alice, hello." Jet turned several shades of red.  
"I know I'm early but business slowed down and I had nothing to do."  
"No, it's fine. I'm just finishing up dinner."  
"Mystery meat, fun."  
"Shut up Spike. Where's Ed? Go bug her."  
"She's in the shower."  
"Then don't go and bug her. Maybe try being nice by putting the boxes in her room in a neat pile in the corner of her room."  
"I understand if you want to be alone."  
Jet narrowed his eyes at Spike as he watched him leave then smiled at Alice.  
"He's such a dumb ass."  
"Leave him alone Jet. He's just a kid."  
"But he's old enough to know better."  
In Elisabeth's room Spike began to move boxes. One was opened and sitting on the small bed at the back of the room.  
"Hmm… what do we have here?" He looked down at the box marked "clothes".  
Looking around he moved his hands to the opening of the box. Just as the light reached into the box the door opened. Spike turned around quickly and looked up at Ed. She stood in the doorway and smiled.  
"Felt like helping me unpack?"  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"That box, never mind." She sat on the bed and finished towel drying her hair. Her black sweater and tan pants clinging to her tiny body.  
"Alice is here and Jet made me leave. I would think he would miss me or something."  
"Well let's think about this. If I were Jet who would I rather spend my time with? Hmmm.. Spike who bugs the shit out of me or Alice who might screw me. That's a hard one."  
"Don't talk about Jet and sex, that's like thinking about your parents or something."  
"It's no different then talking about you and sex. You two both have the same body parts so I don't see the problem."  
"Even talking about me and sex is odd because I'm talking about this with YOU. It feels so unreal to be talking to a grown up Ed. It's freakin' creepy."  
"How do you think I feel? You have been gone for ten years and now you're back. At least now I can go to bars and stuff with someone my age."  
The two were silent for a few minutes then Ed went to unpacking. The first box she unpacked held her holster and her gun. They were neatly wrapped in silk then covered in foam peanuts.  
"You carry a gun?"  
"Bounty hunters have to now a days. Bounty heads have become more violent. Just this year I've been shot four times."  
"Damn. I wasn't ever shot that many times in a year, maybe I was."  
"It's nothing to be proud of. The last time I was shot I ran into a building without making sure what was going on. I was so stupid; I was caught without my gun. Lucky for me they only got me in the shoulder."  
"At least they didn't get you in the chest or something."  
"If they did I wouldn't be here. Most likely I would be in cold sleep like you. What was cold sleep like?"  
"It was like a dream I couldn't wake from. You know how you fall asleep then you wake up and the dream felt like it lasted for hours when it only lasted for minutes? Mine was the same thing over and over again."  
"What did you dream about?"  
Spike sat there with Ed next to him, his eyes fixed on the floor as scenes of Julia, Vicious, blood and gore flashed in front of his eyes.  
"I dreamt of things no one should ever dream about. Things that are behind me now." He turned and looked at Ed then smiled "You think we should go and bug Jet?"  
"Hell yes."  
Together the two walked towards the main room. Alice and Jet were sitting on the couch having coffee and chatting.  
"Hello Elisabeth, Spike. We were wondering when you two would be back."  
"I just couldn't keep my hands off Spike so we had a little quickie in my room." Ed leaned herself up against one of the walls.  
All three just looked at Ed with wide eyes. Then Jet and Alice looked to Spike.  
"She's lying. We didn't have sex, no way!"  
"I hope she's lying." Jet barked.  
"C'mon guys, why would I sleep with Spike? He's not my type."  
Alice spoke up. "I believe dinner should be done."  
"Yeah, dinner."  
"What are we eating Jet?"  
"Lasagna."  
Ed smiled and sat down on the small hammock chair in the corner of the room. It was just like a hammock but it could be changed into a chair or bed. She watched everyone and yawned.  
"Sleepy Elisabeth?"  
"Kinda. I stayed up late last night packing my room, I mean Spike's room."  
"Go to bed kiddo."  
She nodded at Jet's words then stretched.  
"Don't go and eat everything. Night everyone." Ed walked off to her new bedroom.   
When she reached her new room she looked at the boxes. The box on her bed that Spike was going to go through held her pj's and other underwear. She slipped on silk pajamas then crawled into her bed. It felt big, empty, and cold unlike the bed she had slept in for those ten short years. It missed the feeling of Spike. Even if he wasn't really in the bed with her she always felt safe in his bed like he was watching over her. Slowly she fell asleep.  
At one in the morning everyone went to sleep, well Spike and Ed went to sleep. As for Jet and Alice, that's a different story for a different time. Spike went to his room and smiled at the fact he was in his own room.   
"Finally I can sleep in my own bed. Life is good." He undressed himself and got into his bed wear.   
Happily he got into bed and closed his eyes. Yet he couldn't fall asleep, something was wrong. He sat up in the darkness of the night and looked around. Sniffing the air a few times Spike sighed and layback down pressing his nose lightly against the bed.  
"My bed smells like Ed. Great can't escape her even in my own damn bed."  
What Spike smelled was a mix between watermelon body wash and strawberry shampoo. Ed smelt like a fruit salad. After a few minutes Spike smiled at the sweet scent. He let his heavy eyelids close, letting the air of Elisabeth fill his lungs then fell asleep. 


	2. 

The first to wake on the Bebop was Spike. He was up doing some training in the dark main room. Sweat spotted his forehead and shoulders as he swung his arms. His whole body moving in sync. Yet Spike wasn't the only one in the room. There was another in the shadows, watching Spike. He stopped for a moment and looked around. He knew there was someone in the room with him. Both were breathless for what seemed like forever. Then Spike made the first move, starting the attack on the unseen. The shadow fought back still making no sound as of whom it was. The light sound of flesh hitting flesh was the only sound either of the two made. Soon Spike had the upper hand, he somehow grabbed the unseen attackers arm and forced them against one of the wall of the main room. He held them there for a second neither making a sound. Spike held the small arm in his hand a little lighter as he noticed the scent of the unseen. The scent, the same scent that covered his bed. He held Ed in his grasps, he held her arm behind her back as she made no noise or made no attempt to free herself.  
"Who are you?" He whispered keeping his mouth a few inches from her ear. Still she kept quiet. "I asked you who you are."  
Ed didn't move or say anything. She didn't know how Spike would handle the fact she was watching him. When she felt Spike's chest against her back she wanted to die. Never did she think she'd be that close to him, that's when her heart began to race.  
"It's just me Spike."  
"So the thing that lives in the shadows is Ed?" He held her arm a bit longer but not as tight.  
"Are you going to let me go?"  
"Why should I? You were watching me, you fought me when I went after you and I had to ask you twice before I got an answer from you. But I can't hold your arm forever."   
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been watching you."  
"You gave me a good fight so I guess I'll let it go." Spike let Ed go and took a step back. "Time for a shower. See ya later Elisabeth."  
"Yeah, later." Ed sat down and smiled. He took it better then she hoped.  
"You're up already Ed?" Jet yawned as he entered the room.  
"I couldn't sleep. What's for breakfast?"  
"Hell if I know. Just make yourself something."  
"But I can't cook."  
"Sorry. Why don't you go out and get something?"  
"By myself?"  
"You do it all the time Ed."  
"I guess I'll go. See ya later Jet. Tell Alice I say 'Good Bye'." The red head ran off to her room to get changed.  
Not more then ten minutes passed before Ed was ready to go. Her hair was up in pigtails and she wore blue jeans, a white sweater and a black duster. She happily made her way to the hatch and out to the dawning Mars. The dawn cast a golden light on everything even making the brown Bebop shine.  
"I wonder what Jet would say if I asked him to paint the Bebop silver." She smiled and went on her way to a little diner just down the block.  
"How many?" The waitress asked.  
"One, window seat please."  
"No problem. One second Miss." She walked away and Ed sat down. The diner smelt like baked goods such as cookies and French toast. When Ed looked up the waiter was back.  
"Come with me please."  
Together the two walked to a small window table. The window view was the busy street and the happy people walking down the block. The waitress put a menu on the table and smiled.  
"I'll be back in a few. Call if you need anything."  
"I will thank you." She watched the women walk away and noticed the slight out curve in her belly, she was pregnant. Sighing Elisabeth lowered her gaze onto the menu looking over the breakfast foods.  
"So do you know what you'd like?"   
"Yes, I'd like the French toast with a side of scrambled eggs and a orange juice. May I ask you a personal question?"  
"Sure."  
"How many months are you?"  
"I'm three. And it's a girl."  
"I think she'll be cute."  
"Thanks. You're food will be up soon."  
Ed smiled and nodded. Her eyes went back to the window as she watched everything. There was one thing that caught her eye. A ship doing barrel rolls and a few other stupid tricks. The ship went into a nosedive then pulled up at the last moment.   
"That dumb ass is going to get themselves killed." She muttered.  
"Here ya go Miss. Enjoy." The waitress left Elisabeth's breakfast on the table in front of her.  
"Thanks."  
The French toast was extremely good as was everything on her plate. She ate slowly not knowing when the next time she would get such a good meal. The Bebop now had three mouths to feed and that meant less likely that meals would big and more likely that they will be far between.  
The quiet buzzing from Elisabeth's vid-phone snapped her out of the daydreams. She reached for it, clipped to her hip.  
"Yeah?"  
"Ed were are you?" Said Jet from the other end.  
"I'm eating, why?"  
"Do you want to do something for me?"  
"Depends what I have to do."  
"I'm sending you out to get a bounty head. It's that guy who's information you hacked. Can you do that? Are you armed?"  
"After last time I never leave the Bebop unarmed."  
"So I'll see you later. Remember if you need any back up just call. Just don't tell Spike you went out after a bounty without him."  
"No problem. Don't wait up for me. I'll see ya later and if I don't come back it was a pleasure."  
"You'll come back. Just like Spike."  
"See ya Jet."  
The girl turned off the phone and paid her bill leaving the mother to be a big tip. The street was as busy as ever. Ed had never seen so many people fill the block in the five years they have lived there.  
"Where could I find Jose Allen? If I was a drug dealer where would I go?" She whispered to herself then sighed.  
Jose Allen, a drug dealer worth 11 million. From the information Jet was able to drain from the ISSP he was a known drunk and loved to bet on anything. There were only a few places in town that held booze and betting and one of them was the Lone Star Tavern. Walking down the street she removed her hair from her pigtails, running her hands through her short locks.  
"Sure would be easier if Spike was here. He'd know how to handle this. But I'm a big girl I've caught bounties before."  
Inside the Lone Star Tavern betting was going down on the horse race. Horse number 14, Midnight Wonder was in the lead. Men and women hooted and shouted at the T.V screen as Midnight Wonder won the race.  
"Tall, blonde with green eyes. You've seen a picture of him before." She muttered to herself.  
"Can I help you Miss?" The bartender smiled.  
"When is the next betting session and what is it we are betting on?"  
"Next session starts in five minutes and it's a dog race. The stats are on the wall to your right and I take all the bets."  
"Is there a minimal amount for betting?"  
"Each ticket costs four Woolongs."  
"Thanks, I'll be right back."  
Elisabeth walked through the crowd of people to the wall that read all the statistics of the dogs. There was one dog that stuck out; one Ed was going to place her bet on. The dog was the least likely to win but his name was "Fluffy."  
"Could I get one ticket for dog number 3, Fluffy?" She asked as she walked up to the bar.  
"The odds are against him but it's your money." He handed her a small ticket with a smile, taking her four Woolongs. "The race will start anytime now."  
"Thanks."   
The race started off with dog number 7 was in the lead. That stupid mutt Fluffy stopped at the starting gate to itch.  
"You flea BAG!" Elisabeth muttered.  
Suddenly out of nowhere dog number 3 came into view. He was running by all the other dogs and past the lead dog. Fluffy was winning! The mutt out ran the other 13 dogs and won the race.  
"I won!" She smiled and walked up to the bar.  
"Good job, no one seen that one coming. You're winnings are 4,000 Woolongs."  
"Great! What's the next betting session?"  
"It's the ponies, Midnight Wonder has one the last two races." A blonde man smiled.  
"Midnight Wonder you say? Let me see the stats on the other horses."  
"Are you going to bet on the horse most likely to loose?" He fallowed her to the wall.  
"I bet on whoever has the best name. I'm going to bet 150 on "My funny Valentine".  
"I'll do the same. Name's Corbin Wilson."  
"Elisabeth Dean, nice to meet you." She looked the man over slowly and smiled. It was Jose Allen.  
"No, the pleasure is all mine thank you."  
"So what will it be this time?" Again the bartender spoke as the two made their way back to the bar.  
"150 on My Funny Valentine."  
"Same with me. This girl knows her stuff."  
"How can you say that? I betted on one race it could be beginners luck."  
"Those amber eyes tell me different."  
The ringing of the gates opening made the two turn and watch the T.V, and like Ed said My Funny Valentine won.  
"Again you prove the statistics wrong. And now I believe you have 12,000 Woolongs."  
"Time to go then. Thanks for a good time." She started towards the door.  
"Wait, one more race." Jose pleaded.  
"It's getting late and I have things to do."  
"How about this, if you stay for this next race and win I'll walk you home."  
"Fine."  
The two sat at the bar and placed a bet on the ponies, 1,000 on Glam. Like clock work Glam won. This doubled Ed's winnings to 24,000 Woolongs.  
"Are you going to walk me home now?" She smiled at the wanted man.  
"Sure." He grabbed his jacket and the two walked towards the exit.  
Time must have wings because when Ed opened the door it was almost sunset. Jose and Ed walked side by side down the street while they were lost in thought.   
"Tell me, are you single?"   
"I'm not."  
"I didn't think you were. I mean a woman as beautiful as you. Do you mind if I ask his name? I may know him."  
"His name is." She blurted out the first name that came to mind. "Spike Spiegel."  
"Spike Spiegel huh? Never heard of him, he's a lucky man."  
"Thanks." She turned to face him and smiled. "Did you know I can read palms? Would like to know your future?"  
"Sure." He turned and smiled back.  
She took his hand in hers and studied the lines. Then she looked up at him making eye contact as she snapped a handcuff around his wrist.  
"A bounty hunter?"  
She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that I am."  
Jose pulled away from the girl and grabbed his gun aiming at Ed. She didn't have the time to clip the other cuff to his other wrist. Just like lightning Elisabeth grabbed her gun, taking aim as well. The two stood looked at each other in the empty deck just a few decks down from the grounded Bebop.  
"Tell me girl why you need my bounty."  
"I need to eat and to feed my shipmates."  
"Not a good answer." 


	3. 

Again Spike was the first to wake. Instead of going doing some training he made his way to the bathroom, flipping on lights as he walked through the darkened halls. But before he could make his way to the bathroom he noticed something. His eyes widened not knowing what to make of the sighted before him. Blood smeared across the wall and small bloody handprints. He fallowed the blood trail to the closed door of the bathroom.  
"Hey, who's in here?" He knocked yet he got no answer. "HELLO?"  
Five minutes passed before he opened the door to see the little red head in the bathroom, face to the cold floor. Her back covered in deep crimson her white sweater no longer white.  
"OH GOD, JJJJJEEEEEETTTTT!!!! ED'S DOWN!" He almost screamed the words as he heaved the girl up in his arms. She was breathing but she had lost a lot of blood.  
Jet came running to the bathroom. His eyes were also filled with a mixture of shock, sadness, and anger.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Take her to the hospital."  
"Good idea. You go, take her I need to change I can't come with you looking like this."  
"I want your ass there as soon as possible." Jet took Ed from Spike's arms and rushed off.  
Spike was left alone to get lost in thought, which was extremely painful at the time. He put his clothes on so fast he almost fell on his face.  
"She's not going to die, no. I don't need the same thing to happen to her that happened to Julia." He muttered then slammed his fist into the wall a few times. He was pissed out of his mind.  
In the hospital Jet was in the waiting room tapping his fingers on the coffee table in front him. He looked up as Spike entered the room. They were the only people in the small room be it, it was four in the morning.  
Spike sat down next to Jet. "Any news?"   
"None. They took her back as soon as I got here. I just wish I knew what happened."  
"She was shot, but why would she get shot?"  
"To tell you the truth I sent her out after a bounty head. Jose Allen, a drug dealer. I thought she could handle it." He ran his hands over his baldhead and sighed.  
"Why didn't you send me? I could have gone with her."  
"That was only your second day out of cold sleep. You needed your rest not to forget you were busy with the Swordfish II."  
"Mr. Black?" A doctor came into the room.  
"Yes?"  
"Elisabeth is doing better. She lost a ton of blood but she'll be ok. The bullet missed everything and went through her chest. She's extremely lucky because the bullet didn't hit her heart and that someone found her when they did."  
"Can we see her?" Spike spoke up.  
"Not yet, she's sleeping. Guys go and get something to eat from the cafeteria."  
"Ok, thanks doctor."  
"No problem."  
"I'm going to the gift shop, wanna come?" Spike stood and looked down at Jet.  
"I'm going to stay here. She's like a daughter to me so I'll stay."  
"No problem. Be back soon. I'll get you a magazine or something."  
"Thanks."  
In the gift shop Spike looked at the selection of stuff animals, cards, magazines and flowers. He grabbed up a mystery novel for Jet then looked over the stuffed animals slowly. There was a green teddy bear that kept looking at him oddly. Slowly he dismissed the idea of a toy giving him the evil eye then picked up a lion with a black mane. The lion was one of the softest things he ever lay his hands on. With the book, and the lion he paid and went up to the waiting room.   
The waiting room was quiet, too quiet as Spike entered yet again. He handed Jet the book and sat the lion on his lap.  
"A new friend?"  
"What?"  
Jet pointed to the stuffed animal. "That, why did you get the lion?"  
"I don't know, maybe because the green teddy bear was looking at me funny."  
"Huh?" Said Jet after he blinked a few times.  
"Nothing. I'm sure she'll like it. She likes animals right?"  
"You know she loves Ein."  
"That's right, forgot about him."  
A nurse walked into the room and smiled. "You two can see Elisabeth now."  
They both nodded and walked towards the small room that Ed was so lucky to have to her. She was asleep, hooked up to life support. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled at Jet. Spike was outside the room trying to think of something to say and also trying to control his emotions so he wouldn't go nuts.  
"I'm sorry." Her voice was low almost unheard.  
"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."  
"Yes it is. I had my gun but it wasn't loaded."  
"Gosh Ed. You're going to give me a heart attack."  
"Who found me?"  
"Spike. He's outside the door. I think he may want to talk to you alone." He winked and smiled.  
She just smiled and winced slightly. "Ok."  
"I'll send him in."  
"Thanks." Jet exited the room and nudged Spike to go inside.  
Ed sighed and looked towards the door only to see a little stuffed lion's head peek into the room.  
"Hello! You wouldn't happen to be Ed?" Spike let his voice drop a few notches as he spoke.  
"Why yes I am, who may I ask are you?"  
"I'm Spike Spiegel."  
"Spike Spiegel, you wouldn't say. I know a man with that same name. He's just as fluffy as you."  
Spike peeked his head into the room then walked inside, his voice returning to normal. "I'm fluffy?"  
"It's the hair." She smiled and ruffled Spike's fluffy head.  
"My head isn't fluffy. How are you doing?" He put the lion on the bed next to Ed.  
"I'm ok, feel like shit but I'm alive. Thank you."  
"Don't thank me. Thank my over active bladder."  
Again Ed giggled, holding her chest as she closed her eyes tightly in pain.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No it's fine. I'm just happy that you guys are here."  
"I'm just happy I found you in time. I don't think Jet or I need to have you go into cold sleep. I'd be a old man when you would get out."  
"Right now you're 37. You are a old man."  
"You hurt my feelings. Me and Spike Spiegel are going to go now." He turned up his nose and grabbed the little lion.   
Elisabeth reached out for Spike's hand, holding the lion's paw. "Fine you aren't a old man."   
"Now I'm not only a old man but a jealous old man. If I got you the evil green teddy bear things would have been different."  
"Jealous. Evil. What the hell?"  
"There was this green teddy bear and it was giving me the evil eye. I swear it wanted to suck my soul out of my body or something."  
"That's no good."  
"And if I got you that I would have to have someone with you all the time so it wouldn't suck your soul."  
"I want my soul thank you."  
"I thought as much."  
"Spike Spiegel has gotten quiet." She looked down at the lion in Spike's hands.  
"He's not much of a talker."  
"That's sad. I would really like to know more about Spike Spiegel."  
"What do you want to know? Me and him are like this." Crosses his fingers and gives her a lop-sided smile.  
"I want to know that after I get out if he would like to out bar hopping with me."  
"He's not much of a drinker." He leans in and whispers. "Last time he ended up in women's clothes."  
"Oh, that explains a lot."  
"But I'm not busy, if that will make up for my little buddy's slight drinking problem."  
"Sure, that sounds good to me."  
"Now you better get better. I need a drink like crazy."  
"Don't rush the injured." The two looked over at Jet standing in the doorway.  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
"Not too long Spike."  
"You two go get something to eat. I'm sure we don't want Spike to waste away anymore then is already."  
"Yes M'am. Let's go Jet."  
"Get some sleep Ed."  
"Ok. Bye you two."  
Spike sat the lion on Ed's lap. "Spike Spiegel will protect you."  
"I like that idea very much."  
"So do I."  
Spike and Jet walked out of the room and down to the cafeteria. Jet grabbed himself a bagel and Spike did the same. They sat at a small table in the corner of the large cafeteria surrounded by doctors and nurses.  
"I think Ed likes you."  
"W. What, what makes you say that?"  
"She just acts differently around you then around me or anyone for that matter. Speaking of acting differently you were acting odd back there. What's up with that?"  
"Nothing, I was trying to cheer her up that's all."  
"Just warning you that if you stomp on her heart I'll pummble you."  
"Now why would I do that?"  
"I don't know. I've over protective with her. Like I said she's like a daughter to me."  
"I won't hurt her, she's my friend and I don't hurt my friends."  
" That's good to hear. We need to think about what to do about money now. Ed was going out for food money and be it she didn't bring him in we're out when it comes to shopping money."  
"What happened to everything me and Ed brought home the other day?"  
Jet looked down at the half eaten bagel and sighed. "I used it all."  
"Already? Damn it Jet we can't do that."  
"Don't tell me what I can or can't do."  
There was a long pause and then Spike began to laugh.  
"What the hell is so funny?"  
"Nothing, just thinking that things are back to the way they were before I went off into cold sleep. But instead of me getting shot it's Ed. Kinda odd being at the taking care end then to be at the getting cared for."  
"Can you handle going after a bounty?"  
"Why wouldn't I? I am Spike Spiegel, professional bounty hunter."  
"Damn cocky kid. You need your license. That means you'll have to walk yourself downtown to the city hall building."  
"When do they open?"  
"Hell if I know."  
When the two were done eating the bagels they went back to the waiting room. Jet went to reading his book and Spike went off to get his bounty hunting license. The city hall building wasn't opened so he went after the guy with out getting his license.  
Be it Spike didn't know as much about Jose then Ed or Jet knew he went bar hoping looking for anyone who looked like him. The first place he stopped just happened to be the Lone Star Tavern. The betting was going on even at 5:30 in the morning. The bartender nodded at Spike as he entered the bar and he nodded back.  
"Can I get 20 Woolongs on the next race? I don't care what it is but I want the 20 on the whatever numbered four."  
"It's the dogs and the number four dog is Outlaw." The bartender took his money and handed him a few tickets.  
"Ok."  
"You bet just like a women who was here last night." A blonde man smiled.  
"Is that good or bad?"  
"It's good because she won every time she bet. Name's Corbin Wilson."  
He turned to watch the race as he spoke. "Spike Spiegel."   
"Elisabeth's boyfriend, finally I meet you."  
"Elisabeth?"  
"Red head with big amber eyes."  
"Oh, Lisa. Yeah I'm her boyfriend."  
The race ended with dog number ten winning. The few people still left in the bar tossed up their losing tickets.  
"Gambling isn't my best subject."  
"Sorry pal."  
Spike smiled at the man, who looked very much like Jose Allen. "You wouldn't happen to know a women named Mary J, would you?"  
"Mary J? I know both her and her sister K. Would you like to meet them?"  
"I'm always up to meeting beautiful women."  
"Meet me outside in the alleyway in five." Jose whispered then left the bar.  
When he was out of the bar Spike went to the men's room. When inside he checked making sure his gun was loaded and the safety was on. He wanted to kick the living shit out of Jose for hurting Ed. Only after the guy is out cold would Spike bring him to the Bebop, lock him up and then get his license. His gun was fully loaded so he placed it back in the holster under his jacket.   
Just like the man said he was waiting for Spike in the alleyway. He leaned up against the wall of the tavern smiling.  
"So you're interested in Mary J and K?"  
"Only if it's pure. I don't want any cheap shit."  
"This is pure, want a test try?"  
"I'll take your word for it, pal." Spike spoke between gritted teeth.  
Jose took a few steps towards Spike and patted him on the shoulders. "Take it easy."   
At that moment Spike snapped. Something inside him, the same thing that keeps him sane just exploded letting his emotions rush to the front of his head making him see red. He gave Jose a strong left hook to the jaw.  
"Why the hell did you do that?" He looked up at Spike from the ground in shock.   
"You shot her you bastard. She could have died." Spike growled, swinging at him once he got to his feet again.  
"Elisabeth? She was going to kill me and she's the dumb ass who didn't load her gun." Jose pulled his gun and took aim once again.  
With Jose's movements Spike moved forward, fluidly taking the gun from his challenger. "I've died twice I don't need to die again."  
"Are you a bounty hunter as well?"  
"Yeah."  
Once again Spike attacked Jose, knocking him into a wall but he was right on him giving him a few hits to the chest and head not to forget a nice punch to the gut. He watched the other man fall forward and then blacked out. It felt like a weight was lift off his chest.  
Meanwhile in the hospital Ed sat looking out her window. She was having her bandages changed by a nurse talking about her up coming wedding.  
"I'm sure you'll make a beautiful bride when you get married."  
"Thanks but marriage hasn't even crossed my mind yet. I have to find the right man and so far they all have been duds."  
"That's no good. I'm sure you'll find a man sooner or later. There ya go, wrapped up all pretty."  
Elisabeth pulled her hospital gown over her shoulder then laid back down. Her daydreams about a big wedding were broken by Jet knocking on the door.  
"Come in."  
He walked in sitting at the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
"Hungry but besides that I'm good. When can I go home?"  
"The doctor want to keep you here over night. I think they just want to make sure nothing hurt you heart or something. As for the food I'm not sure what to tell you. All you had is breakfast yesterday am I right?"  
"Sadly that's the truth."  
"I'll sweet talk a nurse into getting you some food."  
"Where's Spike?"  
"He went back to the Bebop something about cleaning up the blood." He shrugged and smiled. "I think he likes you."  
"Why would he do that?"  
"I don't know just the way he was acting around you. I've never seen him like before."  
"Cold sleep made him loopy. Could you do me a big favor?"  
"Sure."  
"In the gift shop there is a green teddy bear, buy it for me and I'll pay you back. There is something I want to do with that bear."  
"Ok. I'll be back soon then."  
"Don't let Spike know about the bear please."  
"You're secret is safe with me."  
Back on the Bebop Spike had Jose handcuffed to a lead pipe in a cargo bay. He paced in front of him letting out a few cusses. After a while he left to go to the city hall building. Standing in line he looked around at the people getting their bounty hunting papers and what not. Most of them were male and he smiled thinking about the looks Ed must have got when she went to get her license.   
"Next." Said a woman from behind one of the desks. Spike moved over to the desk and sat down in the chair in front of it.  
"Name sir." She must had been around the same age as Ed. Smiling she pushed her glasses up her thin nose.  
"Spike Spiegel."  
"Age."  
"Twenty-seven."  
She looked up at him and nodded. "You don't look twenty-seven."  
"Sorry."  
"It's a good thing, place of birth."  
"Wouldn't it be easier if I gave you my passport?"  
"Yeah. Do you have it on you?"  
"I should have it on me." He stood up and grabbed out his wallet pulling his passport out then handed it to Jessica, or at least her nametag said that was her name.  
"It says here you should be thirty-seven."  
"I was put into cold sleep ten years ago."  
"Here is you temporary license. You'll get your real license in a week."  
"Thanks Jessica." Spike stood and winked at the girl then walked away.  
In the hospital Elisabeth was getting the first meal in a day and a half, grape Jell-O, a ham sandwich and an apple juice. She looked down at the food in front of her and sighed.  
"Eat Ed, you need your strength."  
"Is this really edible?" She poked the Jell-O with her spoon a few times.  
"Why wouldn't it be?"  
"Because it's hospital food."  
The two turned their gaze to Spike who was standing in the doorway. He smiled and walked over to the chair next to Elisabeth's bed then sat down.  
"Welcome back Spike."  
"No need to welcome me back."  
"I did clean up the blood?" Jet cleared his throat looking at his partner.  
"Yeah I also seen Alice and told her what happened. She said she'd be here as soon as she can."  
Ed took a few bites from her sandwich and sighed. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Happily she ate while she watched Jet and Spike talk but oddly she seemed to want to watch Spike more then Jet. The way he smiled and the way he formed his words was interesting to her. For some strange reason she was extremely attracted to Spike.  
"I'm going to go wait for Alice in the waiting room. You two be good ok?"  
"Yes dad."  
"And Spike keep your that pervert lion away from Ed."  
"Yes sir."  
The door closed with almost no sound. Neither Spike nor Ed said anything for a few minutes until Spike spoke up.  
"So Spike Spiegel was being a pervert?"  
"Oh yes. That little fur bag kept watching me when I was getting my bandages changed."  
"What a sicko! Want me to teach him a lesson or two?"  
"I think Spike Spiegel could take you down. By the way, I never did catch your name kind Sir."  
"Can I tell you a secret?"  
"Sure."  
Spike leaned in close to Elisabeth his mouth near her ear, his hair brushing against her cheek slightly while he whispered. His voice changing once again but not dropping any yet becoming light and airy.  
"I'm Spike Spiegel as well."  
"You wouldn't say."  
"I do say and I'll repeat it. I'm Spike Spiegel."  
"So there are two Spike Spiegels?"  
"I'm the real Spike, the lion has a identity problem."  
Slowly Spike moved back giving her a little smile. She brought her own little surprise when Ed gave him a tight hug.  
"Thank you."  
He laughed nervously and wrapped his arms around her carefully. "Why are you thanking me?"  
"Thank you for being here and thank you for finding me."  
"It's nothing really."  
They held onto each other for a few minutes not saying a word. It felt so right in both of them so when they let go it was slightly painful.  
"This Jell-O is the best. Want some?"  
"No, you better eat. I'm ok over here."  
"What did you do today, I mean after you left the hospital?"  
"I found that bastard who shot you and turned him in."  
"But you don't have a license."  
"I do now."  
"How did you find Jose?"  
"Easy I went to the same place you went last night. Sadly I don't have the same luck you have. The bartender told me you won every race."  
"Pure luck."  
"Do you mind telling me something?"  
"Sure, what do you want to know?"  
"What happened before and after you where shot?"  
There was a long, sorrow filled pause then Ed started.  
"I was standing on the dock a few docks from the Bebop when he pulled his gun on me. I did the same while a few words where exchanged. I pulled the trigger first but got no reaction. My damned gun wasn't loaded. He then shot me; I stumbled back and took off towards the Bebop. I remember bits and pieces of my walk home but I remember clearly walking into the Bebop. The first place I went was your room; still thinking it was my own. But when I seen you sleeping I turned and started to use my hands to support myself as I went to the bathroom to wrap my wound myself. Inside the bathroom I blacked out."  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you."  
"Don't you ever think about yourself?"  
"I do think about myself but not as often as others do. I rather have others happy then myself. As you can see this is what that state of mind leads you." She lies back on the bed placing a hand over the wound looking up at the T.V in the corner of the room.  
"Are you in pain?"  
"Yes, in more ways then you know Spike."  
"I don't understand."  
"My heart hurts in so many different ways. I hate the fact I'm shot but I love it as well." Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes.  
Spike looked down at her then moved the blanket from around her stomach to around her shoulders. He sat there watching Ed sleep, peacefully dreaming because she was smiling. Maybe Julia's death and the cold sleep was something good. He smiled and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Snapping Spike back into the real world was a knock on the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"Just Jet and I." Alice spoke softly.  
"Come in."  
Alice and Jet walked into the room together. She held a small bag that moved every once and awhile.  
"What's with the bag?"  
"Nothing really Spike." She placed the bag on the floor and Ein climbed out.  
"Ein? Is he allowed here?"  
"The doctors said that he might help her relax."  
"Stupid flea bag."  
Ein barked and jumped at the bed. He wanted up with Ed, so Jet picked him up and put the small dog at the foot of the bed. He sniffed as Elisabeth then laid down, rolling himself into a ball.  
"He seems to be happy to be with her. And I think we all should get some sleep." Alice put the bag besides the bed and looked at the two men.  
"Shouldn't someone stay with her?"  
"You can stay Spike but I'm going back to the Bebop to sleep. She also needs a change of clothing because tomorrow she can come home."  
"I'll see you in the morning then."  
"Keep your hands to yourself."  
Alice laughed and motioned Jet to the door. When they left Spike took in a deep breath then relaxed in his chair. The bed back on the Bebop was much more comfortable but Ed had bugged him while he was in the hospital so it was revenge to stay with her, plus he wanted to protect her from anything that could hurt her.  
Not too long after Jet and Alice had left Spike's eyes began to get heavy. He kept nodding off then finally he fell asleep. As soon as he fell asleep Ed woke up. She looked at the sleeping Spike and barely kept her giggles down as she pulled out a green teddy bear from under her pillow. Watching him like a hawk she placed the bear on his lap. Smiling she kissed his forehead softy.  
"I hope you have sweet dreams." She whispered then lay back down. 


	4. 

The next morning Ed woke up, happily finding Spike still sleeping. He had bent his body so his head rested in the palm of his hand while his elbow sat on the armrest of the chair. The little green bear was still on his lap but oddly he looked like he was looking up at Spike. As if on cue Spike moved in his seat, waking up. He looked down at the bear and screamed almost like a girl. Jumping up he looked over to Ed who was cracking up.  
"You thought that was funny, didn't you?"  
"Oh, hell yeah."  
"I think I may have to teach you a lesson or two little girl."  
"Bring it on old man."  
"I'm not old. At least I don't act old.. Do I?"  
"Not at all Spike. If anything you act like someone my age."  
"That was a good prank though." He tossed the bear at Ed and smiled.  
She caught the bear and tossed it back. "I know I'm good. Now tell me what kind of lesson you'll teach me. I love to learn."  
He let the bear hit him then fall to the ground. "I'll teach you something you'll never forget." He leaned on the bed bringing his face close to Elisabeth's. His eyes meeting hers as he spoke. "My lessons will make you have a new look on life."  
"A.. And what is that?" She swallowed hard as she looked back into his mismatched eyes.  
Spike's voice dropped as leaned even closer to her, the tip of his nose almost touching hers.  
"I'll teach you what a real prank is." He smiled and winked then pulled his face back, the smile mostly from the red across Ed's cheeks.  
"You ass." Elisabeth muttered.  
"Jet told me to keep my hands to myself and that's what I plan on doing."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"He doesn't want me to do something like this." Spike put a hand lightly on her cheek, stroking her flesh with his thumb. Her face turning warm under his touch.  
"But I can see you're doing it anyways."  
"Do you want me to stop?" He kept the same low tone in his voice.  
There was a problem in her answering. Did she want to say yes and find out he was messing with her or say no and push him away if he really liked her?   
"No, it's fine. Not like you're making me uncomfortable or anything."  
The two lost eye contact when a nurse walked in. She smiled as Spike took a step back letting his hand return to his side.  
"Am I interrupting anything?"   
"Nope. Is it time for me to change my bandages?"  
"Yeah." She looked at Spike and smiled.  
"Do I have to leave?"  
"You can stay but you may have to turn around while I get wrapped. I'm still not comfortable enough with you to let you see me topless."  
Spike's face turned red as he looked at Ed then sharply turned to face the door.  
"I have to go get something to eat. See ya later Elisabeth."  
"Bye bye Spike."  
Later that afternoon Ed was let out of the hospital. The Bebop felt so full with everyone there. And everything was calm, or at least it was calm. As soon as everyone relaxed there was a knock at the hanger door. Jet got up and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Why hello. My name is Bob Bobby Bobette."  
"Um, hi?"  
The strange man busted through the door and walked himself to the main room where Alice, Spike and Ed were sitting. His tall body paired with light green hair bowed as he began talking.  
"Hello all. I come from the Bobette and Sons Company. I come to you today to see if you'd like any of the fallowing jobs done."  
Jet walked back into the main room and sighed, another door-to-door salesmen.  
"But.." Spike was cut off.  
"I do windows, doors, floors, sinks, tubs, carpets, rugs, lampshades, ovens, range tops. Do you have a stain that just won't come out? I can't promise I'll get them out but I can try my hardest."  
The four watched the man all their right eyes twitching slightly.  
"I can bathe your pets, take care of the sick and injured. I can make dinner and then entertain with my stand up comedy."  
"Get out." Snapped Jet.  
"No, it's the truth. I cost only forty-nine Woolongs a hour."  
"I said GET OUT!"  
Mr. Bobette smiled and kept talking. "My price may seem steep but in the long run it's the best price for someone like me."  
A few minutes pasted before Spike got up and began to chase Mr. Bobette. The man ran, running out of the main room fallowed by Spike. When he returned he was riding on a motorized scooter. "I'm guessing you kind folks don't need my aid."  
"If you don't leave you'll be needing medical aid."  
"Good day to you all." He nodded then left.  
"Ok, what the hell just happened?" Ed blinked and looked around.  
"Hell if I know." Jet said gruffly.   
"I think you should be resting Elisabeth."  
"Fine, I'm going." She stood up shakily. Quickly Spike jumped up to help her.  
"C'mon Ed." He picked her up and walked off towards her room.  
"Those two are so cute."  
"I never seen Spike like this, it's creepy."  
"Who knows, Spike could be the one for Ed."  
"The day he settles down is the day I give up bounty hunting!"  
Spike walked down the halls of the Bebop holding Ed.  
"I'm not a baby, you don't need to carry me."  
"Yes I do. You're still weak and you don't need any extra stress."  
"Fine. Do as you wish."  
"That's what I thought."  
Instead of taking Ed to her new room he took her to his room. Gently he placed her on his bed then walked towards the door.  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
He shrugged then smiled. "Just felt like the right thing to do at the time. You get some sleep ok?"  
"I will thanks."  
She watched Spike leave, smiling as she let her nose press against his pillow. His smell fresh on the air of the bed. The scent she couldn't pin point, mainly the smell of smoke and whatever kind of shampoo he used. It was just like when he first left but now he wasn't gone. She wanted to know where he would be sleeping. Hopefully he wouldn't sleep on the couch. She would happily give him his bed back if he even thought about sleeping on that evil sofa.  
Later that night Elisabeth woke up. She was having nightmares and also needed a drink. Walking into the main room she found Spike on the couch, a magazine over his face and his hands under his head.  
"Spike, Spike." She whispered, leaning over the couch. Yet he didn't wake, just moved rolling onto his side.  
Elisabeth shook him lightly. "Spike, wake up!"   
"Huh? What's wrong?" He sat up rubbing his face then his eyes.  
"Go to bed. I know how uncomfortable that couch can be so go back to your own bed. I'm going to my bed, get your ass in your own."  
"Right, right I'm going."  
They walked together until they split off to go their own ways. Spike was so tired he almost forgot to get out of his day clothes and as soon as his head hit his pillow he was out. Ed was the same way; she was out as soon as the covers were pulled up around her shoulders. 


	5. 

Unlike any other day everyone on the Bebop slept until noon. This week was highly stressful so everyone needed the sleep. One by one the ship woke up. First Jet and Alice woke up then Spike, leaving Elisabeth to sleep as long as she wanted. Be it she had a bullet hole in her chest she was allowed to be in bed.  
"So you're up. How did you sleep Spike, and where did you sleep?" Asked Jet as he looked up from his coffee.  
"I slept in my bed where do you think I slept?"  
"But you were on the couch when Alice and I went to sleep."  
"Ed woke me up. She said something about not wanting me to sleep on the evil sofa."  
"The sofa is not evil."  
"Yeah the green teddy bear is."  
"What's up with the green teddy bear? I'm totally lost."  
Spike sat stretched out on the couch. "Nothing Jet. So where's Alice?"  
"She's in the shower I think."  
"Have you ever thought about popping the question with her?"  
Jet put the newspaper he was looking at down then picked up his coffee mug. Taking a long sip he put it down then looked Spike straight in the face. "I'm afraid she'll say no."  
"I highly doubt that. You two just seem perfect together or something. I'm sure you know how I am when it comes to that romance stuff."  
"Not really. I've never seen you really heads over heels for a girl."  
"My point exactly. I don't get caught up in the whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing."  
"What if Ed has taken a shining to you?"  
"Don't say that."  
"Why not? It maybe true, and I think you like her as well."  
The tall, fluffy haired bounty hunter glared at his partner. "I have no need for a women in my life none what so ever. The last woman I was with…" His voice trailed off.  
"But a man always needs the love of a women. It's impossible to think you can live your life avoiding love. You can't Spike."  
"I can and I will. And to let you know Jet, the last woman I was with was shot. I watched her fall to the ground and I held her as the life slipped from her body. I don't need someone reckless like Ed to go and die on me."  
"And once again Spike Spiegel is acting like the spoiled brat he is. Always thinking of himself and not giving a damn about the people who feel the most for him."  
"That's right Jet." He got up off the couch and walked back towards his room.  
In Spike's room he relaxed on his bed. It was just one of those days one doesn't want to do anything. He lie looking at the ceiling thinking about what he told Jet and wondering if it were true or not. Did he really care for Ed?  
"Is this just a phase or something? I mean why am I so interested in someone like her?"  
Fifteen minutes later Ed peeked her head into Spike's room. She was all smiles like always.  
"How did you sleep last night? Isn't your bed much better then that cold couch?"  
He looked up at her but stayed in his place. The feelings inside of him stirring once again but they weren't the feelings like he had when he went to get the bounty head. These feelings made him feel like a new man, he hadn't felt that way in a long time. The last time he felt that way he was with Julia.  
"I slept pretty good and yes my bed is much better then the couch." He closed his eyes then opened them slowly, a smile growing across his lips. "How about you, how did you sleep?"  
"Not the best sleep I ever had but I guess I slept good thanks for asking."  
"I have a question Ed, when did you stop talking in the third person?"  
"When I was six-teen. One day I said I instead of Ed and it stuck."  
There was a long pause between the two where they just looked back at each other. Then Spike sat up in bed and motioned her over to him. Uneasy at this she inched her way to him, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Yes?"  
"I thought that maybe you'd like to sit instead of standing. I'm not going to bite you."  
Smiling and giggling she nodded. "I know. I don't bite as well."  
"That's good to know. The only one who really bites around here is Ein. I don't know why he doesn't like me."  
"He can tell when people don't like him so he keeps his guard up around those type of people."  
"Smart little thing aren't you?"  
"You know it."  
Once again there was that eerie pause. As if for once in their lives they didn't know what to say.  
"Where will you go once the Bebop is gone? You can't stay here forever you know."  
"To tell you the truth Spike I have know clue. Hopefully by the time Jet gets rid of the Bebop I'll be getting married or married."  
"Married huh? That word is so final."  
"No, death is final. Marriage is the bond between two people who love each other so much nothing can separate them. I want to be that happy one-day. When I get married, will you come?"  
"Sure I guess. That's if I'm still around. You don't sound happy here, are you?"  
"Yeah. I'm happy here with you, Jet and Ein. You three are the men who mean the most to me. I love you guys so much."  
"Love?"  
"Yes. I love you Spike…and Jet and Ein."  
Spike looked up at Elisabeth and blinked a few times. Did Julia ever tell him she loved him? She did, he was sure of it but he couldn't think of one time right off the top of his head.  
"Thanks." He smiled and then was hugged tightly by Ed sending him down against his bed. "Ow."  
Ed let go slightly and smiled. "Did I hurt you?"  
"No, not really. Just you're elbow to my ribs felt so good…plus you're a forceful little devil."  
"I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean to hurt you, right?"  
"I know I know." He looked up at her then raised an eyebrow thinking how very wrong they must have looked at the time. Spike lying back against his bed with Ed's arms wrapped around his chest. "Are you going to let go of me?"  
"Oh.. Yeah… right." She let go of him and sat up. The smile seemed to be tattooed to her face.  
"Doesn't the hole in your chest hurt?"  
"Like hell but it's fine. Don't really mind the pain all too much."  
"At least you're not a baby."  
"Nope, not at all. Do you wanna go and get a drink with me later this week? I wish I could go now but my medication shouldn't be taken alcohol."  
"Let me look at my planner." Spike pulled out his wallet, then his passport. Looking over it slowly he smiled. "I'm totally booked, with nothing."  
Quickly Elisabeth grabbed the passport from Spike looking at the information.  
"Spike Spiegel, 2046 (27), born on Mars, six foot one, one hundred and eighty pounds, brown eyes, black-green hair."  
"Did you learn anything new?"  
"No. Wanna look at mine?"  
"Why not."  
The girl jumped up, holding her chest then ran off. Not five minutes later she came back with her passport. Spike took it from her looking it over slowly.  
"Elisabeth Dean, 2060 (23), born on Earth, five foot nine, one hundred and twenty-two pounds, amber eyes, red hair."  
"Learn anything new?"  
"Yeah, we both need to start eating more."  
"Can't help that I'm always running my ass off after a bounty. I also can't help the fact that the Bebop isn't always filled with food. Plus I can get hyper some times well when I'm like that I don't eat much."  
"What are you two doing?" Alice looked at the two and smiled.  
"Talking about us wasting away to nothing." Ed fell back onto the bed giggling, her head landing on Spike's knees.  
"I keep telling you to eat more but you don't listen."  
"I do too! I would eat all the time if I could but be it we lack food on the Bebop I can't do that."  
"How about I take you three to dinner tonight?"  
"Really?"  
"How would you like it Spike?" The two girls looked over to Spike who was sleeping.  
"He's out like a light."  
"You better go. See ya in a few Elisabeth."  
"Bye bye Alice."  
When Alice was gone Ed looked down at Spike. He slept flat on his back, his hands behind his head. Looking around Elisabeth did the one thing she never thought she'd do. Taking a deep breath then letting it out she leaned down to Spike's face placing her lips to his. She kissed him softly then curled up at the foot of the bed, falling asleep herself. Little did Ed know but Spike wasn't asleep. Moving his head slightly he down at her and smiled. The kiss wasn't anything he thought she would do and he wished he could have kissed her back. When Ed was surely asleep he moved, turning down the sheets on the bed then he placed his feet on the floor standing up. He walked over to Ed and picked her up then placed her under the covers, after pulling off her shoes. Just like she did he leaned in pressing his lips against hers as she slept. Pulling away he covered her up and left the room.  
"Where is Ed? We're going out tonight." Said Jet as soon as Spike entered the main room.  
"She's sleeping."  
"I think a night out of the Bebop would be good for her."  
Alice walked into the room putting earrings in. "Spike you're awake."  
"Yeah. I'm thinking a shower would be good. Don't want to go out looking like a mess."  
"Shave while you're at it, stubble doesn't look good on you."  
"Why should you care how I look? Should I grow a goatee?"  
"You two be good. Where's Elisabeth? She needs her bandages changed plus I want to have a little girl talk with her."  
"She's on my bed, sleeping." Spike sat down, picking up the newspaper Jet had once.  
"Thanks, remember be good you two."  
Alice left and walked to Spike's room. Just like he had said she was fast asleep in his bed.  
"Elisabeth. Honey wake up." She whispered sitting on the bed next to her.  
Yawning and stretching Ed sat up. "Hey Alice."  
"So you crawled under the sheets?"  
"No, I fell asleep at the foot of the bed. Spike must have put me here."  
"I really think he likes you."  
"I don't know. I mean I know I like him but…"  
"Jet thinks the same thing. So get up you. Spike is in the shower and he'll want to get in here to get some clothes on. Unless you want to see his skinny butt in a towel I suggest you leave."  
"Ok, I'm leaving." She got out of bed and walked with Alice passing Spike who was going to his room and like Alice said he was just in a towel.  
"Spike get some clothing on, this isn't a nudist colony."  
"I'm not nude." He blushed slightly and walked a little faster so Ed wouldn't get another cheap shot at him.  
It was 7:00 P.M when everyone was ready. Alice was taking them to a little pub at the edge of town. The pub was known for their home cooking and their beer. When Elisabeth made her way into the main room Spike couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She wasn't wearing anything out of the normal, a yellow button up fitted men's dress shirt and a pair of blue jeans, but her happiness seemed to be rubbing off on him.  
"Looks like you stole Spike's clothes." Jet laughed as he made his way down the street.  
"She's too small to fit in my clothes. My hands could fit around her waist."  
Ed smiled as Spike and herself walked behind Jet and Alice. "I doubt that one Spike."  
"I keep telling you to eat more Elisabeth but do you listen? No, never listen to someone who is twice your age."  
"Here we are."  
The four walked in to the pub and looked around. It had pool tables and darts towards the back, the bar to the right and tables to the left of the door.  
"Hello, how many tonight?" A tall blonde woman asked.  
Alice replied. "Four."   
"Fallow me."  
The group fallowed the beautiful waitress; Ed being sure Spike would flirt with her. They sat at a table with Spike and Ed on one side and Jet and Alice on the other.  
"What can I get you guys to drink tonight?"  
"I'll have a be…a coke." Elisabeth sighed.  
"I'll have the same."  
Alice and Jet looked at each other in shock that Spike didn't get a beer. They guessed he didn't want Ed to feel bad.  
"We'll both have a beer, thanks."  
"I'll be right back."  
"I wish I could have a beer. Not fair!"  
"Don't whine Elisabeth."  
"I'm not whining."  
"Elisabeth, well I'll be damned. How are you?" Said a man from behind the red headed girl.  
"Hello Brad. I'm pretty good, and yourself?" She turned slightly and smiled. Brad was one of Ed's ex-boyfriends.  
"Better now that I've seen you. Where have you been as of lately? We miss you down at the Outlaw Tavern."  
"Here, there, everywhere."  
"Who's that?" Spike whispered to Jet.  
"That's one of Ed's ex-boyfriends. He's a jerk who cheated on her."  
"I see. Thanks for the information." He looked back at the dark haired man and placed one of his arms around Elisabeth's chair.  
"Well it was good talking to you. I have to get back to my darts game. See ya later Ed." Brad moved from Spike's glair.  
"Bye Brad."  
"Here are your drinks guys. Here's some menus if you guys want something to eat." The blonde sat the menus in front of everyone, winking at Spike. He only raised an eyebrow then looked down at the menu.  
"Thanks."  
"If you guys need anything just call, name's Cindy."  
"Okay Cindy." Alice smiled as she watched the girl leave.  
Spike looked over to Jet. "What's good here?"   
"Everything is good. My personal favorite is the barbeque ribs. Messy put good."  
"I love to get messy with food. Messy is good but then you have to jump into the shower and that's fun too!"  
"Calm down Ed."  
"Sorry, I just can't help myself."  
"It's ok. I don't mind you being a little hyper." Spike shot Elisabeth a warm smile then a slight wink.  
A few minutes later the waitress returned with a big smile across her painted lips. She looked at the group.  
"Now what can I get you?"  
Elisabeth took her straw from her mouth. "I'll have the barbequed ribs."  
"Me too." Said Spike as he let the fingers from the hand around Ed limply strokes her side.  
"I'd like the fish platter."  
"Sir?" Cindy looked to Jet.  
"I'd like the steak and potatoes meal."  
"Ok, I'll be back in a few with your meals."  
"I can't wait till I can get all messy."  
"You're not going to roll in it or anything are ya?"  
"Now why would I do that Spike?"  
"Why don't you two go and play pool or something?"  
"Sounds good, wanna play Ed?"  
"Bring it on fluffy."  
The two got up and walked to the bar paying for an hour game. They both grabbed a cue stick making their way to a pool table in the corner.  
"Do you want to break?"  
"Is this a pity shot?"  
"Why would I pity you?"  
"Because I'm injured. I don't want your pity Spike."  
"Then what do you want?" He smiled fixing the balls then stood back. "Ladies first."  
"What do you mean what do I want? I only want to wipe the floor with you. I am going to beat you"  
Smiling Spike took a step back letting Ed move around the table then break the balls. She watched them as they rolled in every direction.  
"Don't get cocky little girl."  
"You're turn Spike."  
He leaned over the table, taking aim then hit the cue ball sending a solid into the right pocket.  
"Brat."  
"I'm not a brat, I'm just good at everything I do."  
"But you can't do everything. Your turn again hot shot."  
"Can't is not in my vocabulary."  
Down to the wire, one ball left each and it was Ed's turn. She concentrated and eyed the two objects in front of her then smiled.   
"Can you do it?"  
"Why couldn't I?"  
"Just asking."  
Slowly she leaned over the table then moved the cue stick letting her ball stop right before it went into the pocket. To her left Spike was laughing, chuckling with a cigarette between his lips.  
"And what is so funny Mr. Man?"  
He looked down at her as she stood in front of him, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Nothing."  
"Then why are you laughing?"  
"Can't I laugh?" His eyes met hers, he smiled bring his face closer to hers.  
"I thought 'can't' wasn't in your vocabulary."  
"Your goal in life is to show me I'm wrong isn't it?"  
"No, it's your turn." Ed bit her bottom lip lightly gazing up at Spike.  
"Yeah, right."  
Letting his hands fall from Elisabeth's body he sunk his ball and put his cue stick up. Walking back over to Ed he put out his cigarette.  
"I do believe we have perfect timing. Our dinner is here."  
"Food, anything is better then hospital food."  
"Anything huh?"  
"Fine almost anything."  
Together the two walked back to the table and sat down. The meals were huge but so weren't their appetite.  
"Who won?"  
"No one, it was a tie."  
"A tie? Spike I know you better then that. You play to win."  
"People change over the years. You and Ed changed so why can't I?"  
"Hush up you two and eat." Ed's fingers were already covered in the barbeque sauce. She happily licked her fingers then smiled.  
"Is it good?"  
"Oh yeah."  
Spike picked a rib up and bit into it, and Elisabeth was right it was good. He watched her as she eat then went back to his own little world.  
"Hey Spike."  
"Huh?"  
As soon as he turned his head his cheek was met with four sticky fingers. Ed smeared the gooey red sauce across his cheek. Then she removed the fingers and licked them clean.  
"Ewww… Spike how are you going to get that off?" Alice wiped her mouth with a napkin watching the two.  
"I don't know. Water and soap sounds good."  
"Don't do that. That's perfectly good barbeque sauce." Elisabeth leaned towards Spike licking the fingerprints off his cheek.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Just something I wanted to do. Sorry, I'm guessing that I shouldn't have done that."  
"No, it's fine."  
Alice watched the two and smiled. "Stop flirting you two."  
"We are not flirting."  
"Down Spike. It's cute, so don't worry."  
Later that night the four finally made their way home. Jet and Alice were three sheets to the wind.   
"Jet, how many did you drink tonight?"  
"One too many I'd say." Elisabeth smiled.  
"I'm old enough to know how to handle", He hiccupped "my booze. I don't tell you how to live your life now do I? So do me a favor and don't tell me how to live mine."  
"How about this, we take you to Alice's house be it we are closer and Spike and I can go back to the Bebop."  
"You just want to have the Bebop to yourself."  
Spike looked at Elisabeth then at Jet. "You told me to keep my hands to myself."  
"Good boy, now you two kids go. I can make my way to Alice's house."  
"I won't let anything happen to him guys."  
"Thanks Alice, see ya later guys."  
The two "old" people went their way and the younger kids went off home to the Bebop.  
"Those two are so funny."  
"What's so funny about a drunk Jet?"  
"You're so dense Spike I swear."  
"I can't wait till I get home."  
"And why is that?"  
"So I can bum around on the couch."  
"Typical male for you."  
"I'm far from typical." He smiled at Ed as she walked next to him.  
"Tell me about it. When I get home I have to change my bandages, after a shower. Then I think I'm going to turn off for the night."  
Spike looked at Ed with a smirk. "So you're turned on right now?"  
"I don't know why I would be."  
"Duh, you have a amazing man next to you. He's tall, dark and handsome."  
"Now where is this amazing man you're talking about?" Elisabeth looked around.  
"It's me! Can't you tell?"  
"I want my money back."  
"Smart ass. So are you really turned on?"  
"You'll never know."  
The duo stopped out side the air hatch. Elisabeth dipped into the ship then kicked off her shoes. Spike watched her as she went off towards her room.  
"Elisabeth, come here."  
"Why?" She called from down the hall.  
"I want to tell you something."  
When Ed walked into the room he walked over to the girl, standing in front of her he smiled.  
"What is it?"  
"I… it's nothing." He leaned his face down kissing Ed lightly.  
Pulling away Ed smiled. "What was that all about?"  
"Just seeing if I could turn you on because you need to be turned on before you can be turned off."  
"You're doing at good job."  
"Really?"  
"How long does this turning on process last? I want to get a good nights sleep you know."  
"It last as long as you want it to last." He kissed her again, her lips meeting his own.  
When she pulled away she winked and turn towards her room.  
"I need a shower first then I can wrap my bandages then go to sleep."  
"Huh?"  
"Good night Spike."  
"Wait a minute little girl."  
Elisabeth turned to face Spike, "Yes?"  
"Can't your shower wait?"  
"Why would I want to wait?"  
"Are you playing hard to get?"  
"No, well yes. There is something that makes this whole thing slightly uncomfortable with me."  
"Whatever it is it's fine. Is it scares or something it's nothing really because I have just as many if not more then you."  
"I don't know how to say this, in that case it doesn't matter right now."  
"C'mon tell me."  
"Spike, I'm still…a..virgin." She muttered.  
"A… virgin?" He almost choked on his words.  
"Yeah. I haven't found the right man yet and I don't just want some man to use me for my body and what not."  
"I understand. You go and take your shower, if you need me I'll be found on the couch."  
Turning towards her room once again she sighed, figuring that would be his reaction. He seemed so into her just a few moments ago then BAM he didn't want her anymore. She was a freak, a sideshow, and a virgin. She went and jumped into the shower to deal with her thoughts.  
"A virgin, wow. How are you going to handle this one?"   
Spike indeed wanted Elisabeth. She was amazing and gave him a feeling not even Julia gave him. She gave him the feeling of wholeness, of life, and of aw at the everyday things one would take for granted. With that in mind Spike went into planning, he wanted to find a night to make perfect for Ed. He wanted his self to be her first and he wanted it to be perfect. In a week or two he would make his move and in a week or two he would change Ed's life. 


	6. 

Chapter 6  
It's funny how fast time flies. A year ago Elisabeth was getting over a shot in the chest and Spike was taken out of cold sleep. Things changed but not for the worse yet for the better. Alice moved into the Bebop, Ed and Spike never leave each other side. On the bad side Ein had passed away.  
"Wake up Ed."  
"Go away Spike." She pulled the covers over her head.  
"I'm not going anywhere. Jet has a job for us."  
"Not listening."  
"This bounty head is worth eight million"  
"Still not listening."  
Spike pulled the sheets off of his girlfriend's head. "We get to go to Venus."  
"Venus? Really?"  
"Yeah, the Bebop is leaving this port tonight."  
"So fun!" She smiled and hugged Spike.  
"Now get your lazy ass out of my bed."  
"Didn't you say this was OUR bed?"  
"Might as well be, you're in here enough."  
The two said nothing just looked at each other. Then Spike kicked off his shoes and crawled under the covers with Ed. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.  
"Weren't you just telling me I had to get up?"  
"So? Maybe I want to just stay in bed with you." He kissed Elisabeth's forehead.  
"I like the sound of that. Oh, did you know it's only three weeks until Christmas?"  
"Damn it only three weeks? I hate shopping."  
"Sorry."  
"What do you want for Christmas Ed?"  
"I want a puppy."  
"You know I don't like animals."  
"I don't care if you like them or not, be it Ein is gone I want a puppy. And what do you want for Christmas Mr. Perfect?"  
"Mr. Perfect? I like the sound of that! I don't know what I want, whatever I get I'll be happy with."  
Ed kissed the tip of Spike's nose then moved closer to him, nuzzling her nose against his neck as she fell asleep. The only thing Spike could to do was smile. Her rhythmic breathing against his neck and the smell of her shampoo made him slowly fall asleep.  
The two slept for a half an hour then they both woke up and walked to the main room.  
"I thought you went to wake her up Spike. We have things to do you know."  
"Sure, what is these things we have to do?"  
"First we need to do a systems check, then make sure we have clearance for exiting Mars…" Jet kept going on and on about what they had to do.  
"Alice you're back!"  
"Yeah, I went Christmas shopping. I'm done for this year."  
Spike sat down on the couch. "Already? Wow, I haven't even started!"  
"Ed you and I will have to go out shopping together."  
"Then Spike and I can go together. I will have to Ed come with me once or so."  
"Yippee! I love to shop!"  
"Typical female for you."  
"Hush up. I'm far from typical."  
"When we get to Venus we can go shopping."  
The group went back to their work. Alice was helping Ed and Spike was helping Jet.  
"So what are you going to get Alice for Christmas?" Spike asked as he looked down at the control panel for the Bebop.  
"An engagement ring."  
"You're really going to ask her?"  
"Like hell I am. She's like the part of me I've been missing, you know?"  
"Oh yeah, I know."  
"What are you getting Elisabeth?"  
"A puppy. She wants one so I'm going to get her one."  
"Your woman's got you whipped."  
"I'm not whipped! She wants a dog so be it."  
"Then the next thing you know the dog will start sleeping in the bed with you two, which reminds me."  
The younger looked back at the older, "Huh?"  
"You two aren't, you know…"  
"Sleeping together? Does it matter? I mean we are adults."  
"I just don't want her to get pregnant."  
"Like I want to be a dad right now! Damn it I'm only 28."  
The two looked over at Ed and smiled. "What are you old men talking about?"  
"Nothing really. You guys go take a load off, we have been working hard all day long and we're about ready to leave Mars."  
"See ya later dad."  
"See you later daughter."  
Everyone had been working hard on getting the Bebop ready that they didn't even notice it had grown late. Ed and Spike sat outside while Jet made the final preparations for lift off. They held hands and looked up at the night sky.  
"It's growing cold. Finally it feels like winter."  
"You like the cold?"  
"Not at all." She shivered lightly, tightening her grip on his hand.  
"Let's get back on the ship. We need some sleep." He yawned and stood up.  
"Good idea Spike."  
Inside the Bebop slowly became quiet as the ship exited Mar's atmosphere. Everyone was asleep, well almost everyone.  
"Hurry up and get to bed!" Ed whispered to Spike in the dark.  
"Ouch, ok I found the night stand."  
"You don't even know where the night stand is?"  
"Shut up you!" He crawled into bed with Elisabeth, wrapping his arms around her. She moved closer kissing him lightly. The two only had one thing in mind.  
A few months ago was when Spike finally made his mind up about Ed. The two were deemed a couple by Alice and Jet so Spike decided to take their relationship up a level. They left the Bebop one morning in search of a fake bounty. He had planned everything out to a "T". The hotel room was ready with candles and rose petals covering the bed. Dinner was to be severed in the bedroom, he only hoped she was willing.  
"So who is this bounty head we're after?"  
"Some Joe Smuck. I don't remember his name but there is someone who's giving us details at that huge hotel downtown."  
"You'd think you'd need a room there just so they would let you in."  
"Really, I need you to do something for me."'  
"What is it Spike?"  
He took her hand in his. "Don't question anything I do tonight, ok?"  
"No problem."  
Slowly then entered the hotel and Spike walked to the front desk.  
"How can I help you Sir?"  
"I have a reservation."  
"Name?"  
"Spike Spiegel."  
The other man nodded and looked down at the computer in front of him. Then he nodded and handed Spike two keys.  
"Enjoy your stay Sir."  
"Trust me I will." Spike muttered under his breath then made his way to Ed who was watching some fish in the fountain in the lobby. Smiling she pulled a coin from her pocket and tossed it into the water. "Let's go Elisabeth."  
"Ok."  
In the evaluator they didn't say a word to each other. He wished he could tell her about how much he loved her but her held his tongue. They stopped at the 18th floor.  
"Here we are."  
"This is gonna be fun."  
"I'm pretty sure it will be."  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing Elisabeth."   
Spike took Ed's hand in his once again as he led her to room 453. He unlocked it then flipped on the lights. It was a living room type setting with a table and a fireplace. On the table sat a small meal of Rock Lobster, wine and a few other yummy foods. They had been sent up as soon as Spike sighed in. Two candles sat in the middle of the table along with a bouquet of flowers.  
"What's this?" She smiled as Spike led her to a chair, pulling it out for her then sitting her down in it.  
"Nothing really. I just thought I would do something special for you that's all." He pushed her chair in slightly then sat himself down across from her.  
"This is for me?"  
"All for you babe."  
Dinner lasted an hour and a half then they sat next to the fire in each other's arms. They sat on a leather couch, covered in a warm knit blanket.  
"Thank you, this night has been amazing."  
"It's far from over Elisabeth." Spike smiled as he looked into the dancing flames. Leaning down slightly he kissed her lips then moved his lips to her neck.  
"You're not going to tease me are you?"  
"What do you mean?" He stood up then heaved Elisabeth up into his arms. Standing still he held her for a moment then walked towards a door near the entrance of the room. He nudged the door open to let her view a room lit only by candlelight and rose petals covering the bed. Softly he sat her down on the bed and smiled.  
"I just want you to know Ed that I love you and would never do anything to hurt you."  
"I know Spike." She looked down at him as he kicked off his shoes then pulled hers off.  
"And please tell me if anything I do makes you feel uncomfortable. This night is about pleasure not pain."  
Ed couldn't say a thing. He was gorgeous in the candlelight and he wanted to be with her. She wanted that more then anything, she wanted him to be her first and by the way things were going it seemed to be that way.  
Smiling he leaned in and kissed her once again. Elisabeth wrapped her arms loosely around Spike's neck. Before they both knew it, it was over. They lie together in the bed, holding each other with a grin that just wouldn't go away.  
"Did you enjoy yourself?"  
"It was better then anything I have ever felt."  
"That's good to hear." He kissed her forehead.  
Breaking back to the present, Spike found himself thinking of the first time he made love to Ed. She had become so close to him in such a short time he was afraid she might be too good to be true.  
"You're awake." Ed yawned and kissed Spike's chest lightly.  
"I was just thinking."  
"Really, what about?"  
"I was thinking about the first time we were together."  
"Oh, I see. I think about it myself sometimes. Often I wonder if it was a dream or not. You had everything perfect and it made me feel special. I know none of my other boyfriends would have done that for me."  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"What?"  
"Jet is going to ask Alice to marry him."  
"I know. I'm going with him to shop for engagement rings."  
"Very nice."  
"And I do believe you will be going with Alice that same day so you can shop for me."  
"I don't think I need Alice to help me pick out a mutt."  
"Yes you do. You need her to keep out of the house until we get back."  
"Ok, no problem." Spike smiled. 


	7. 

Chapter 7  
Christmas morning on the Bebop. The main room was decked out even with a Christmas tree. It lit the main room with its multi-colored glow. The ordainments gleamed and sparkled. Waking up Ed was sure she was up first but to her surprise Spike was nowhere to be seen.   
"He must be doing his training." She hopped out of bed to go and looked for him. In the main room sat Spike. He was on the floor next to the Christmas tree, with a present in hand. He shook it lightly then turned finding he was caught.  
"Hi Elisabeth, merry Christmas?" He blushed.  
"And what do you think you're doing?"  
"Nothing." He put the gift back next to the tree and stood up.  
"No peeking."  
"Why not? Are you the present police?" He smirked.  
"Maybe. Alice, Jet you're up!"  
"Yeah we're up."  
"Can we open our presents??" Ed almost began to jump up and down.  
"Stay still Ed. You going to pass them out like last year?"  
"Oh yeah!" She forced Spike to sit then starting handing out the shinny wrapped packages.  
"Who goes first?" Spike looked at everyone.  
"How about we go in alphabetical order? Alice, Ed, myself then Spike."  
"Sounds good!"  
They all watched as Alice opened her first gift, it was from Ed. It was a silver watch with a navy blue background to it. Ed went after the one Spike gave to her. It sure as hell was no puppy but that didn't bother her. She opened the flat box to find a diamond necklace.   
"Do you like it?"  
Ed's hands shook, as she looked it over, she was speechless. Finally the words come rushing back to her as she hugged Spike sending him to the floor. She gave him a quick kiss then sat up.  
"Thank you so much Spike."  
"Jet, you're turn I believe."  
He nodded and opened a box from Spike. It held a small piece of paper and after reading it slowly Jet's eyes enlarged.  
"You… you…"  
"I bought you a house on Mars. She's paid off and I also paid for the Bebop to be docked near by."  
"Thank, thank you Spike."  
"Spike's turn."  
He opened a small box and a matching silver lighter and silver cigarette case fell into his lap. Fumbling it around in his hand he noticed it said his name across the both of them.  
"Thanks a ton Ed."  
An hour pasted before everyone was done then Jet sprung the surprise. He handed Alice a small box.  
"For me?" She smiled and looked at the tiny gift.  
"Yes for you silly."  
The three watched as she unwrapped it and Jet got to one of his knees. Alice's face turned pale as tears formed in her eyes.  
"Alice will you marry me?"   
"YES!" She hugged Jet tightly and the two younger kids made their way to their room. They wanted to let the two be alone together.  
"I think everyone had a good Christmas." Spike smiled.  
"Oh yeah, but mostly Alice." Ed looked around. "Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
There was a faint whimpering from Spike's room.  
"Did you? Did you really?"  
Spike nodded and walked to his bedroom door. Opening it a crack a small nose peeked out.  
"She's a Boxer mix. I found her to be kinda cute so I got her for you."  
"Thank you Spike!" She clung to his body then opened the door to scoop up a roly-poly puppy. She had light tan markings around her face and a heart shaped marking on her back.  
"Do you like her?"  
"I love her. What should I name her?"  
"It's your dog."  
"I'll name her Hope. Do you like that name?" She peered up at the puppy. The puppy licked Ed's nose then barked.  
"At least she likes you."  
From the control room the main computer started to buzz. The Bebop was receiving a message from an asteroid colony.   
"This is the Bebop." Jet answered, pulling himself away from Alice.  
"Hello, I heard the crew of the Bebop are bounty hunters but are you guys willing to do a body guard job?" A man asked from the other end.  
"Sure. We charge on how long a person needs to be guarded and we don't ask any questions."  
"Money is no problem for us. We need you to watch and make sure this one young women gets to Titan."  
"Titan, no problem. When do we start to watch her?"  
"As soon as we can get to you. I'll say twenty-four hours?"  
"Sounds good. We'll be in touch before you dock with the Bebop."  
"The Empire of Martina thanks you." The man faded out and Jet turned to Alice.  
"We have a body guarding job of the Empire of Martina."  
"Really? That's cool."  
"Spike, Ed get your asses out of here! We have a job and it's going to be a women."  
Neither Spike nor Elisabeth said anything only the puppy barked from the room.  
"A dog? Jet, do you know how Spike could afford how to buy such expensive gifts?"  
"Not at all. Maybe he had a nest egg or something. You can never tell with that boy. I'm really happy about the house. We can move in after we get married."  
"I want to get married in the spring on, um.. What planet do you want to get married on?"  
"Any planet is fine with me. You and Ed should plan this thing, I'm no good at planning."  
"I wonder when Spike and Ed will get married."  
"They have only been together for a year. For Elisabeth's sake I hope he wants to take the jump with her. She loves him so much and I don't want her to get hurt."  
"He won't hurt her. They are together all the time and I think they love each other."  
"Then again I waited six years to ask you." He smiled and put an arm around Alice's shoulder.  
"Six years it too long to wait!"  
In Spike's room Ed was on the floor with the puppy. She was on all fours crawling around with the small dog.  
"Get off the floor you."  
"How about you get down here with me?"  
"How about no?"  
"Please?" She looked up at Spike, pouting.  
"Fine." He slipped off the bed and sat next to her as Hope waddled her way over to Spike and crawled up into his lap. The puppy put her paws on his chest and looked up at him.  
"She likes you ."  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
"Good thing."  
Early the next day the Bebop was contacted by a Martina ship.  
"Bebop, this is the Martina Empire ship Acer Tango Beta, requesting to dock."  
"Request accepted." Jet looked out the window at the large silver ship with was docking with the Bebop.  
"So that belongs to the Martina Empire?" Alice watched out the window along with Jet.  
"Yeah. We're watching a one Empress Jezebel."  
"A part of the royal family, wow. I wonder why she is needed on Titan."  
"Beats me."  
In the hanger forty armed guards filed out of the ship. A group of five escorted the Empress to the inside of the Bebop. Spike and Ed watched with raised eyebrows.  
"Crew of the Bebop, this is Empress Jezebel. She is to be taken to Titan if she is harmed we will hunt you down and kill you." Some tall armored man spoke.  
"I know, we all know." Jet signed some papers then the group of men left the Empress who was covered from head to toe in dark clothing.  
"They only want me to be safe so excuse their manors. I am Empress Jezebel of the Martina Empire."  
"Jet Black."  
"Alice Miller, soon to be Alice Black."  
"Spike Spiegel."  
"Elisabeth Dean."  
The Empress nodded then began to take a few layers of her clothing. She was very beautiful; her hair was long and black. Her eyes were light blue almost with a silver tint to them. Her clothing was a long purple gown that had many different layers of different textured fabric and different shades of violet.  
"How long will it take us to get to Titan?" Jezebel inquired.  
Jet sat down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "A week. The gates are being fixed in that area plus we may need to stop for supplies."  
"Very good, I'm in no rush."  
"You'll be staying in our guest room. I'll show you to the room." Ed picked up a small trunk only to have Spike take it from her.  
"I don't need you throwing out your back."  
"Thank you." Elisabeth walked behind Spike as they went to show the Empress her room. Looking over to Jezebel she watched the girl's eyes roaming over Spike's back.  
"This is were you'll be staying. The bathroom is down the hall, three doors to the right." Spike sat the trunk down at the foot of the bed and smiled looking around Ed's old room.  
"I will remember that. Spike, right"  
"Yeah, that's my name."  
"Thank you." Jezebel bowed slightly, taking his hand in hers placing a kiss atop his hand.  
Ed raised an eyebrow, trying not to get jealous of the beautiful women hitting on her boyfriend.  
"No need to thank me. And if you need anything, you can find Elisabeth and myself in our room. It's two doors past the bathroom."  
"You two share a room? Whatever for?" She giggled.  
"We're a couple. I sleep in his bed every night." Ed said a bit snidely.  
"Oh, I understand. Please excuse me I think I may use you're shower."  
"Be our guest." Spike smiled then left with Ed trailing him. " A little jealous?"  
"Me? Why would I be jealous? I'm your girlfriend."  
"So you don't mind other women hitting on me?"  
"As long as you don't hit on them back." She took his hand in hers.  
"You know you're the only one I want. I'm going to go take a nap, wanna come?" He smiled wickedly at Ed.  
"What if I don't want to sleep?"  
Spike dipped into his room, making sure not to step on the puppy, and locked the door. As soon as the door was closed he turned Ed to the wall taking his lips to hers. His hands locking around her hips as they kiss.  
"I told you you're the only one I want." He whispered as he kissed her neck.  
After a few minutes the two were in bed in their underwear, nothing bothering them until a scream was heard from the bathroom. Spike jumped up and quickly pulled on his pants.  
"I'll be right back babe."   
The bathroom door was shut so Spike knocked yet got no answer. Slowly he opened to door to find Jezebel drying herself off with a towel. Completely nude she looked up at Spike and smiled.  
"Why did you scream?" He turned his head, snapping a bit at her.  
"I was hoping you'd come to my rescue. I'm a woman of high power in my Empire; many men want me yet I haven't found the man I want. Now I know who I want, I want you." She inched her way towards him.  
"I have a girlfriend and she makes me very happy." He looked her in the eyes.  
"That girl has nothing on me. She's a peasants and I am royalty."  
"This is the Bebop chick, the only one who has power is Jet."  
She smiled, standing in front of him her bare chest almost touching his.  
"I'm not interested." He turned and grabbed the doorknob.  
"I offer stands, anytime you want me I am yours."  
Spike shook his head and walked out of the bathroom and back to his room. Ed was still in bed waiting for him. Smiling he locked his door again and turned off the lights.  
"What was wrong?" Elisabeth ran her hand over his chest as he rested his body over top of his girlfriend's small frame.  
"Nothing, it was just a bug. Nowhere were we?"  
Three days had pasted from when Empress Jezebel had arrived. She had been hitting on Spike more often. The group was sitting around the main room, Ed was braiding Jezebel's hair and Alice was painting Ed's toenails.  
"Can I paint your toenails Spike?" Elisabeth smiled then giggled.  
"No."  
"Why not? Please, I swear I won't ask you to do anything for a week or two!"  
Spike looked over to Jet who was holding in his laughter. Jezebel looked up at the pair, rolling her eyes at Ed.  
"You should not have to listen to a women. In my Empire the women listen to the men, well beside my husband. I'm going to be the ruler therefore I need to heed the words of no one."  
"This is not your Empire. And I'll handle you later Elisabeth." He smirked then walked to the kitchen looking for something to eat.  
In the kitchen he started the search for something to settle his rumbling stomach. Nothing really to eat but that was fine. He knew they had to stop on a small asteroid colony to get some supplies so that meant food.  
"Hey Jet when are we going to stop for supplies? I'm sick of eating rice!"  
"We're stopping later tonight. It's going to be interesting because this colony is against Jezebel's Empire. So that means she stays here so you and Ed can go. Take the Swordfish or something."  
"The Swordfish will not hold all the supplies that are needed. We'll have to land and Jezebel will just have to stay here with someone."  
"I can stay alone, I am a adult." She snapped slightly.  
"Ok, that settles it. We'll split up the things we need and go out in pairs of two. Spike and Jet then Ed and I. I figures everyone needs some time alone with people of the same sex."  
Ed jumped up and smiled walking towards the bathroom. "I need to freshen up then. Don't want to go anywhere looking like shit."  
"Not like you're going to pick up guys or anything."  
"Hush up Spike." She smiled then walked off towards the bathroom. 


	8. 

The colony was a sort of Eden, lush vegetation covering the outer areas of the cities.  
"So what do we have to get on the list?" Spike grabbed the list form Jet's hand as they walked down a sidewalk.  
"We're going after the hardwear and the women are going after the food."  
"Good idea. I'm so happy to be out of the Bebop."  
Meanwhile Alice and Ed were at a market looking at all the food.  
"What do you think of Jezebel?" Alice smiled as she picked up a few things placing them in her shopping cart.  
"Don't get me started on her. She thinks she can take my Spike away from me she'd crazy. Oh, we need puppy food too!"  
"I know she flirts with him like crazy. Makes me upset when she puts you down. She's the bad one if you ask me, trying to get your boyfriend."  
"I just hope her flirting doesn't work. I would just die if Spike left me, he's the first man I've really loved with all my heart and soul."  
"Just look at it this way, if he does go off with her you'll see that all men are jerks. See all men can be jerks but Jet is someone who was a lower jerk factor."  
"Spike has a low jerk factor I think. Who knows with that boy."  
In a small café Jet and Spike sat drinking coffee while having a cigarette or two.   
"Our shopping is done, finally." Said Spike as he picked his cup up, bring it to his lips and taking a sip.  
"And now we get to go back onto the Bebop with Jezebel."  
"That girl has problems. She keeps hitting on me and it bugs the shit out of me. It's like she doesn't care that I'm happy with Elisabeth. If she weren't a girl I would kick the shit out of her."  
Jet laughed and almost spit out his coffee. "If she was a man and hit on you that would be funny as hell."  
"Not funny Jet. Tell me, have you and Alice picked a date for the wedding?"  
"As of this time we have no date but she does want to get married on Venus. It's beautiful there then again you do know that. I want this to be as perfect as it can be for her, you know?"  
"Yeah, I know. If I ever get hitched I want to have everything perfect. Be it with my luck I'll die before I get the chance."  
There was a pause between the two and Jet got up the nerves to ask. "Why don't you just ask Ed? I know it's only been a year that you two have been together but you're perfect for each other."  
"Ask Ed huh? She'll say yes I'm sure of it. Yet I don't want to get married and leave her if anything were to happen to me."  
"That's just a risk you'll have to take my friend. Personally I think you settling down with her would benefit the both of you rugrats."  
"Who knows, she may be the one who ropes this cowboy."  
It wasn't too long before everyone was back in the Bebop. Alice and Ed were unpacking the food supplies they had picked up. Jet was fixing just one of the broken things in the Bebop. Spike was feeding Hope and Jezebel was making a plan.  
"What's her name?" Jezebel leaned up against the door jam to Spike's room.  
Without looking up he spoke. "Her name is Hope. She's a Boxer mix and she's Elisabeth's dog."  
"I simply asked her name. Are you trying to answer any questions I may have so you can get rid of me?"  
"Bingo."  
Jezebel sat on the floor next to Spike. The puppy was in his lap asleep while he petted her. Slowly Jezebel leaned in kissing Spike quickly on the lips and with perfect timing. As Jezebel's lips met Spike's Elisabeth walked in. Her eyes were filled with horror as she ran out of the room just missing Spike pushing Jezebel away.  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm happy with Elisabeth? I will never want you no matter what you say or do." He yelled standing up, placing the puppy on the bed.  
"You will." She smiled and stood besides him until he took off to go find his girlfriend.  
Elisabeth said nothing as she passed Spike walking towards the room the two shared. As soon as her eyes fell upon Jezebel she swung. She hit Jezebel square in the jaw, not waiting for a reply hit she hit her once again in the face.  
"You bitch! I'm royalty and you will pay for this once I get to Titan."  
"No, Empress you pay now for hitting on MY boyfriend." Ed's hit was blocked and returned by the other girl.  
The remaining three rushed to the room to see the cat fight. Spike knew how much Ed knew about kickboxing and other fighting techniques so she had the upper hand.  
"Should someone stop those two?" Jet asked in a whisper.  
"No, let them get this out of their systems. Ed seen Jezebel kiss me and she must have snapped."  
"Jezebel kissed you?"  
"Yeah Alice she did. I think Ed can teach her a thing or two."  
The girls were still fighting. Nails and hair pulling not even a factor as of the present time. Elisabeth kicked Jezebel in the legs making her fall to her face.  
"You lay a finger on him ever again and I will find a way to kick you out of the airlock. I'm the only one who sleeps in that bed with him. Do you hear me?"  
Jezebel had enough and nodded. Her lip was cut and she her face was slightly puffy where she had gotten hit. Ed held her side and sat on the bed next to the puppy. She watched the other women limp out of the room and past the crowd into the main room.  
"Good job Ed." Spike sat down next to Elisabeth and smiled as his girlfriend's head rested on his shoulder.  
"I just couldn't handle the idea of her in bed with you not me. She's a evil bitch and she needed to be taught a lesson."  
"Don't worry about it. You kicked the shit out of her and now she knows not to mess with you."  
"You didn't enjoy the kiss… did you?"  
"Now what makes you think I did?" He looked down at her from the corner of his eyes.  
"I don't know. It's just I'm afraid to lose you."  
"You'll never loose me. I'm here until the end so don't worry."   
She nodded and looked up at the door that happen to bust open was her eyes locked onto it. Five men rushed in with Uzi's in hand. They all took aim at Spike shooting him to the brink of death. Elisabeth watched them leave and looked down at her barely alive boyfriend.  
"Spike.. SPIKE!" She held him close to her body as she sobbed.  
"I love you Elisabeth but the dream had to end sooner or later." His voice cracked then his body went limp in her arms.  
Breathing heavily Ed woke up. She had fallen asleep while her head was on Spike's shoulder. He was next to her on the bed wide-awake.  
"I dreamt you got shot. You died in my arms." She sobbed and clung onto his body.  
"That was only a dream and I told you I would never leave you." He held her back as Hope nipped at his pant legs.  
"But, it felt so real. I swear that if you go off and get yourself killed Spike I will never be able to stay on the Bebop or even Mars for that matter. I'll go back to Earth and live there."  
Spike laughed and leaned down picking up Hope and placing her between the two. She yawned her little puppy yawn then fell asleep. Elisabeth smiled and petted the pup, forgetting her worries for a moment.  
"I think we need to get out of bed. Jet said we leave for Titan tonight. He can't stand her either, she needed a dose of reality. Things in the real world don't revolve around her."  
"Please lets not talk about Jezebel."  
"No problem."  
As the two lie in bed the Bebop had already made its way into space towards Titan. It was a day and a half trip but it was well worth it. Alice worried that Ed and Jezebel's fight might bring misfortune onto the Bebop but then again she did deserve the whacks. 


End file.
